bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Farmer (BTD7:GW)
The Monkey Farmer is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. It is previously a Power in BTD6 and this basic tower works as the same as BTD6. Upgrades (Costs on Medium Mode) Path 1 Valuable Farming ($300) Bananas from Banana Farms gives +15% cash more. More Valuable Farming ($850) Bananas from Banana Farms gives +30% cash more instead of +15%. Farm Discounts ($2,500) *Description: "All Banana Farms have reduced upgrade prices." *Details: All Banana Farms in radius have +25% reduced price on every upgrade in all 3 paths. Also Monkey Banks (0/3/0 and above) gives +15% more interest. More Farm Discounts ($9,000) *Description: "All Banana Farms have massively reduced upgrade prices." *Details: All Banana Farms in radius have +40% instead of +25% reduced price on every upgrade in all 3 paths. Also Monkey Banks (0/3/0 and above) gives +25% more interest. Robo Farmer ($40,000) *Description: "Now in a cybernetic futurisic form of itself that gives fully popped Ceramic and MOAB-Class Bloons a full cash based on the RBE and attracts bananas 4x as fast." *Details: All towers inside the farmer's radius grants Ceramic Bloons, Fortified Properties and M.O.A.B. Class Bloons popped gives full cash based from actual health and can collect all bananas from the entire screen, as well as attracting bananas towards him four times as fast. Also, can now collect Bloon Traps which have reached the maximum capacity. Path 2 Rake Thrower ($400) *Description: "The farmer can now throw rakes at bloons." *Details: Throws rakes doing 3 pierce and 1 damage. Barbed Rake ($675) *Description: "Rake gets sharper than before." *Details: Rakes does 6 pierce and 2 damage. Heat-Tipped Rakes ($1,250) *Description: "Rakes can pop Frozen and Lead bloons and does extra pierce and damage." *Details: Rakes also does 10 pierce and 4 damage. Rake Flurry ($7,500) *Description: "Ability: Throws a single row of 25 rakes at bloons." *Details: Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. During the ability, it throws rakes similar in the previous upgrade, and has a spread of a unupgraded Dartling Gunner. Rake Barrage ($30,000) *Description: "Ability now throws a single row of 60 rakes at bloons and has a shorter cooldown." *Details: Has a cooldown of 45 seconds, -15 seconds in the previous upgrade. During the ability, has a spread of a 1/0/0 Dartling Gunner. Path 3 Longer Rake ($325) Increases range by +2.5 units. Even Longer Rake ($550) Increases range by +5 units in total. Banana Cannon ($1,500) *Description: "The farmer uses a cannon to shoot banana peels that pushes back bloons to the entrance." *Details: Farmer that uses a cannon that shoots banana peels onto the track, making bloons slide back toward the entrance by 10%, can knockback up to 25 bloons, or 1 MOAB. Lasts 15 seconds. Banana Impact ($5,500) *Description: "Bloons knockbacked by banana peels do extra damage." *Details: Attack Speed increased by 20%, can affect Leads and Ceramics (including fortified properties), and can knockback bloons by 25% and after knocking back, it does 3 damage. Can knockback up to 50 bloons, 2 MOABs, or 1 BFB or DDT. Lasts 30 seconds. Heavy Peels ($25,000) *Description: "Banana peels can now affect MOAB-Classes, and does special additional damage when knocked back." *Details: Attack Speed increased by 35%, can affect M.O.A.B. Class Bloons (including fortified properties) and can knockback bloons by 45% (20% for MOAB-Class Bloons) and after knocking back, it does 8 damage. (50 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons) Can knockback up to 75 bloons, 3 MOABs, or 2 BFBs and DDTs. Lasts 45 seconds. Trivia * Path 1's bonuses can stack up to 2 Monkey Farmers within range. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Support Towers